


Trotts sister

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love to read your comments and suggestions so please tell me what you guys want to see and what changes I should make stay awesome guys!!!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning!! This involves a threesome ( not with Trott you sick bastards) so enjoy!

 

Alex and Ross sat on the couch watching there flat mate Chris run around cleaning up the place, Alex sat up " Trott why are you cleaning so much?" Chris looked up from his dusting " my sisters coming over for a few days I want the place to look nice." Ross put his drink down " you have a sister? Why didn't you tell is trotty" he shrugged " you guys never asked so I didn't tell you" Chris went back to his cleaning it took about an hour before he was finished and sat down next to Alex. " I hope she likes our flat I haven't seen her in a while" Ross looked over Alex and smiled " I'm  she will don't worry about it"

Chris looked at the clock and decided it was time for him to start dinner. While he was in the kitchen there was a knock on the door, Smith was the first there he quickly opened it to see a beautiful girl with ( h/c) and sparkling (e/c) eyes. " hi I'm (y/n) Chris's younger sister" Smith only nodded as he stepped back to let you in. You quickly went into the living room where Ross was still watching tv he looked up for a moment and smiled " you must be Chris's sister he's been scrubbing the floors all day for you."

Chris walked in and smiled " (Y/N) hey it's been forever since I last saw you." He hugged you tightly and quickly lead you into the kitchen Ross looked at Alex " she's cute." Alex smiled and nodded " I'd do her." Ross laughed and looked towards the door " you'd do anyone mate." Alex shot him the bird and sat down " well if you don't go for it I will." Ross scoffed " good luck you know the ladies can't resist the Ross charm." 

They sat back and laughed until Chris came back and sat with them " what's so funny guys?" Ross shrugged " there was a commercial on the tv" Chris smiled and sat back " I'm so glad that my sisters here it's been forever since I last saw her." They all sat back as you joined them and soon it was getting late and Chris had decided to head upstairs to his room. You followed him  as he showed you to your room grabbing your bag of cloths you pulled out an over sized shirt before going to the bathroom to shower. As you finished washing your body an hair you stepped out and dried off, putting on the shirt and headed back upstairs.

Halfway there you walked into a strong chest Alex let out a small chuckle as he looked down at you " you're as near sighted as Trott is"  you blushed and stepped back it wouldn't have been so embarrassing if he had a shirt on but you couldn't held but let your eyes linger on his chest and stomach for a bit too long Alex smiled " like what you see?" Ross came around the corner a few seconds later " mate your not making a move on her already?" Alex shook his head " I have to beat you to it Ross and the best way is to walk around shirtless." He rolled his eyes and moved him aside " don't listen to him he's nothing but trouble" you blushed and smiled " what if I like trouble?" Ross ran his tongue over his lips " then we'll show you a good time if you would let us." Alex looked at him " I'm not good with sharing my toys mate" your blushed darkened and Ross shot him a glare " it's about time you learned then, come on let's go to your room smith it's bigger then mine" 

Alex laughed and quickly led them upstairs to his room, Ross quietly shut the door behind him and threw his shirt in the corner. You sat down on the bed and watched Alex crawl to you from one side as Ross was on the other. Ross kissed your neck softly as Alex moved your hand to his clothed manhood grinding against your hand, he groaned and Ross moved his hands under your shirt before removing your shirt.

To many words :( I'll continue this in another part I don't want them getting to long but anyways tell me what you think.


	2. Trotts sister part 2

Ross softly bit your neck leaving little marks on your soft skin as his hand fondled your breasts. Smith had let go of your hand and quickly removed your shirt before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. Ross growled softly missing the attention Smith just looked at him through his thick lashes smirking slightly into the kiss, Ross moved to your thighs kissing upwards slowly. You let out a low groan and whimpered out Ross's name Smith bit your lip softly trying to keep your attention on him as Ross moves higher. Smith slipped his hand into your underwear, gently slipping a finger inside of you causing you to gasp and whimper. Smith stopped moving as Ross rubbed lazy circles on your thigh until you felt comfortable, you let out a moan as Smith continued and Ross moved away from the bed, Smith raised an eyebrow until Ross began to strip down to his boxers. You blushed deeply at the bulge he had an watched closely as he removed his boxes and kneels down next to you again, he ran his fingers through your soft (h/c) hair before taking a handful and moving towards his member Ross growled softly in his chest " suck it." You quickly  did as he ask teasing him at first before taking his massive length into your mouth causing a low groan to echo between Ross and Smith, he repositioned you on your hands and knees as he kneeled behind you. " I'll be gentle at first but I don't know how long I can contain myself."

You look back at him an nodded " o-ok" Ross moved you back and softly ran his fingers through your hair as Smith began to gently push into you, Ross moaned as you sent vibrations up his cock. They stopped for a moment to let you adjust Smith began to fidget and thrust into you causing a muffled moan to erupt through you, Ross groaned and grabbed your hair letting Smith set the pace with every thrust you would take more of Ross's cock into your mouth. Smith tightly gripped your hips and began to roughly pound into you making Ross a moaning mess he threw his head back and let out profanities under his breath " (y/n) your mouth feels amazing!" Smith chuckled " you should try her tight pussy it's even better." Ross pulled back for a second as giving you a second to take a breath you let out a loud moan making Ross and Smith jump an look towards the door Smith stopped thrusting for a moment and whispered " do you think Trott heard us?" Ross shrugged still kneeling beside you after a few minutes Smith shrugged " I don't think he could hear us so let's get back to pleasing our pet." Ross laughed and petted her hair " you love being our pet don't you?" Before you could answer Ross had shoved his cock back down your throat and was thrusting with Smith. He seemed more aggressive an you loved every moment of it, a tight knot formed in your stomach as Smith picked up the pace leaving bruises on your soft skin. Ross's cock was swelling in your mouth Smith leaned over at your ear and whispered loud enough for Ross to hear " cum for me you little slut." With that you lost it, releasing around his cock as Smith an Ross came in unison moaning your name. They panted and pulled back laying you down on the bed with them, Ross placed his chin on your shoulder as Smith pulled you into his chest and smiled " that was amazing  you should come visit more often" Ross purred and nodded " yea and next time your mine ill make sure you won't be able to walk the next day." You simply blushed and hid your face in Smiths chest " a-alright." You slowly fell asleep between the two big men who smuggled and whispered sweet things to you.

Woohoo I plan on doing one where Ross is in control but it may be awhile! I'll have it out soon enjoy.


	3. Trotts sister part 3

You remembered falling asleep between Smith and Ross but woke up in the guest bedroom alone, you slowly got up and groaned your legs and jaw were soar from your late night affaires. After making it down stairs to the kitchen Chris smiled " good morning sunshine" Chris had called you sunshine since you where young " good morning Chris" you could feel Smith and Ross's eyes on you almost like an predator sizing up there prey, you shivered slightly it was exciting to feel so wanted by the pair of tall men.

Chris told you to sit down and eat you quickly did grabbing some bacon and eggs, Ross sat beside you as Smith and Chris were on the opposite side while Smith and Trott were distracted Ross's hand made it's way up your thigh slowly. He slipped his hand into your pajama pants and quickly found your clit he teased you slowly making it hard to concentrate on your meal he began to quicken his movements until you where right on the edge, he quickly removed his hand as Trott turned back to the pair Smith had been watching with an almost sadistic look in his eye. Once breakfast was over they began to clean up Ross smiled at Trott " hey mate why don't we have a little party for your sister" Chris nodded " not a bad idea will you and Smith go get the things" Smith shook his head " you know more about what your sister wants then us, c'mon trotty we can keep her busy." 

Trott nodded " alright I think she's upstairs so I'll be right back" Trott headed out if the apartment Smith looked at Ross who was grinning like a mad man " Ross mate are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ross nodded they could hear the shower running Smith began to take his shirt off before they made it to the bathroom, they stepped inside quietly it was a glass shower where the glass distorted your beautiful  body from them after they stripped they both stepped inside. Ross hugged your back to his chest while Smith stepped around to your front " Ross! Smith what are you doing in here what if Chris finds us?" 

Ross chuckled " we sent him on a grocery run so don't worry he won't be back for at least an hour." He kissed your shoulder as Smith ran his fingers through your hair " now I want to see your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock." You blushed as Ross bent you forward Smith tapped your lips with head of his dick " go on open your mouth" you licked your lips before taking Smiths huge length into your mouth, Ross pushed himself into you and groaned " god Smith you where right her pussy feels amazing." 

The three of you where so caught up in the lust and passion you didn't hear Trott yelling from the doorway he looked around the kitchen before the sounds of moans hit his ears, he made his away to the bathroom slowly opening the door the sounds were louder and echoed off the wall he could hear Smith moaning out dirty words and commands and Ross's low growling. The smacking of skin on skin made Trotts cheeks flush and his blood boil he didn't want to open the shower door but he stepped forward and flung the door open, his worst fears where confirmed as he saw his two best friends fucking his sister. He grabbed Ross pulling his out of the shower and onto the hard floor before he pushed Smith back causing him to smack his head on the tile wall, Trott grabbed a towel and wrapped it around you " go upstairs now!"


	4. Trotts sister part 4

Special thanks to my friend omgalsmiffy on tumblr for some of the idea that went into this story!

You quickly took the towel from your brother and ran upstairs, your face was res and tears where beginning to well up in your eyes how could something so great turn so awful. Trott stared down at Ross for a moment and then glanced at Smith who was now sitting on the shower floor rubbing the back of his aching head, " You two disgust me" he turned around to live the pair slamming the door behind him he made his way upstairs and knocked on your door " I'm coming in" he opened the door and stepped inside, you had put on a large shirt and leggings you couldn't look at your brother you were to ashamed. He stood there for a minute going over what he should say and what he wanted to say " Why" it was all it could come up with he was angry, he was beyond angry he wanted to kick something or break something. You shook your head unsure of how to respond " I-I don't know it just k-kinda happened" Trott's hands formed into fists " It just fucking happened! that's not how this works you don't just fall into bed with the people I thought where my friends" He turned and punched the wall sending his fist through the thin drywall " goddammit!" he held his hand and sighed " stay here and don't come back out until I tell you to" Trott left the room and went back down stairs where Smith and Ross where sitting on the couch not talking or watching TV. Ross turned to look at Trott as he walked in but quickly dropped his eyes back to the floor, Smith didn't seem bothered as he sat back and stared blankly forward after a few moments of silence Trott finally spook " Well say something you bastards! how can you two just sit here and ignore me after what just happened" Ross sighed and stood up " Trott we didn't want to hurt you, i-im sorry Trott" Ross did feel bad but Smith on the other hand didnt feel much of anything he wanted Trott's sister he wanted her more the he would ever admit to. 

Smith could feel Trott's gaze on him he finally turned to look at him " well you know what Trott im not sorry" he stood up and was right in Trott's face " I dont feel bad or sorry or anything! I really like your sister a-and im not going to stop seeing her just because you dont like it." Trott was pissed he clenched his teeth and shoved Smith " fuck you Smith thats my sister you're talking about and from now on neither of you can see her again" Trott went back upstairs and started packing your stuff, Ross looked at Smith and realized that Smith might be more of an enemy to him now that he said he loved (Y/N) to " Smith maybe you should listen to Trott" Smith glared at him " why? he cant do anything about it and yes I do value our friendship but my heart wants (Y/N) more then you could ever understand." Ross huffed and went to his bedroom trying to sort out his feelings he wanted to be with (Y/N) but if Smith was in the way that would be a problem" Smith paced around the living room unsure how to fix this tangled mess they had created finally Trott and (Y/N) came down stairs getting ready to leave Ross followed shortly after them. Smith grabbed your arm and pulled you close to his chest " (Y-Y/N) I love you and I dont want this relationship to end yet" you blushed unsure of your feelings and before Trott could step in to break you apart Ross got there, he shoved Smith away from you " Ross what the fuck?" Ross glared at him " you dont care about (Y/N) and I fucking know it" Ross grabbed your face in his hands and kissed your lips passionately " oh my sweet (Y/N) tell me you love me please" you looked between Ross and Smith unsure of what to do or say so you quickly turned around and ran out of the flat away from the pair Trott shook his head and followed you " see (Y/N) this is what happens when you go around messing with peoples feelings." you felt so ashamed of yourself it all happened to fast, the sex and the the confessions what could you do to make it right and keep Ross and Smith from hating each other?

 

(( well thats enough for chapter 4 ill start working on chapter 5 after I get this out, if you have any suggestions id love to hear them you can message me or just comment below have a great day you guys!))


	5. Trotts sister chapter 5

You had been staying at a hotel for a few days while Trott tried to figure things out, it was late one afternoon when you went down to the store for a few snacks you where behind a tall dark haired man who grabbed a few Kinder eggs from the shelf beside the register. You looked at him, he looked just like Ross you gently tapped him on the shoulder he turned his head to look at you and gasped " (Y-Y/N) " you nodded and hugged him tightly " I'm so sorry Ross" he kissed your forehead softly " it's ok I still love you" you blushed and pulled away " let's hurry and get out of here." After you had finished paying you grabbed Ross's hand " come with me" you lead him to your hotel room and smiled as he kissed your neck " oh (Y/N) iv missed you so much" he laid you down on the bed " now let's finish what we started" 

He removed his shirt and threw it across the room as he watched you strip down until you where completely naked, he slowly removed his belt but if his lip lightly " iv missed your touch" after he had removed his pants he crawled over to you. You softly kissed his lips and pushed him onto his back " just relax Ross I'll take good care of you" he smiled and rested his hands on your hips " go on baby" you lowered yourself into his cock and moaned " ah~ Ross " he bucked into you and moaned " oh god yes." You giggled and slowly bounced up and down on his cock his hands trembled softly as you picked up the pace, he threw his head back and moaned before reaching for the night stand and grabbing his phone " a-ah (Y/N) do you like riding my cock" you nodded and smiled " yea R-Ross it feels amazing " he continued to record you until you both climaxed. He took a deep breath and smiled " best sex iv ever had " he kissed your lips softly and stood up " I have to get home before they get worried" she hugged your chest " so you and Alex are ok now" he shrugged " I guess I haven't talked to him much but who knows."

Ross got up and kissed your lips " I'll text you later" he got dressed and headed out of the hotel room. It had been almost 3 months since you had talked to Ross or Smith you had gotten home a few weeks ago and couldn't seem to keep breakfast down often you had enough and made an appointment to see your doctor. He did all the regular tests and smiled " well you're healthy" you sighed and rubbed your arm " good I thought I was sick" he shook his head " no,no and the baby seems to be doing great as well they should be healthy" you where out of your seat in a second " b-baby?!" The doctor nodded " yes it seems your about three months along now."

You shook your head " no I can't be pregnant Trott's going to be pissed" you got the instructions from him and went home how could you tell Ross and Smith about this? You grabbed your purse and headed to your brothers place, the Hat films trio had gotten over the scuffle and where happily sitting at home beating the shit out of each other in Mortal Kombat, you knocked softly on the door and blushed as Trott opened it " (Y/N) what are you doing here" " I have to talk to Ross and Smith " you brushed past your brother and went into the living room Smith jumped up "(Y/N)! " he was smiling happy to see you Trott was now in the room Smiths smile quickly faded " (Y/N) what's wrong?" You took a deep breath " I-I'm pregnant " Trotts face fell as he stared at you Smith smiled "(Y/N) that's great!" He went to hug you but you stopped him " Smith it might not be yours" Smith stepped back " o-oh what do you mean it might not be mine? you slept with me I have to be the father." You looked at Ross who was pale " Ross are you ok" he bit his lip and ran out of the room. Trott hugged you " it's going to be ok (Y/N)" 

Woo what a chapter who do you think should be the father? Go on and vote in the comments.


	6. Please Vote

To finish the next chapter I need you guys to vote on who the dad should be will you pick Smith or Ross comment below and ill have it out as soon as I get enough votes. Stay awesome guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Trott held (Y/N) tightly and sighed " it's going to be alright I'm here for you" he glared at Smith " where having a DNA test done so if it's yours you will take care of her" Smith nodded " o-of course I-I wouldn't just leave her to take care of our baby alone " Smith softly placed his hands on your shoulders " come talk to me for a moment" he gently pulled you into his chest and sat down on the couch " Trott can you give us a moment" he nodded and left the room leaving Smith to comfort you,he kissed your forehead and ran his fingers through your hair " (Y/N) I love you so much and I don't care if the baby is mine or not I want to take care of you Ross never has to know that you didn't have a DNA test done."

You looked up at him and wiped your eyes " what about Ross? It could still be his baby" Smith stood up and paced the room " he ran away (Y/N) he doesn't deserve to be the father or be your husband but I'm here I didn't leave" you looked at him and shook your head " I need time to think about this" Smith sighed " take all the time you need and text me if you need anything at all." He kissed your cheek before you left to head back to your apartment you looked around town as you walked you wanted to have the test don no matter what but how would Smith feel if he wasn't the father after all, would he still want to be with you? You sighed and finally made it back home where you decided to relax a few months later you were 4 months along and had finally chose to get a DNA test done you had told Smith and he agreed to be there with you it made you happy that he wanted to be with you no matter what. The procedure didn't take long your anxiety was through the roof and so was Smiths he kept squeezing your hand every few minutes until the doctor finally came out with a little envelop you took it and sighed " thank you " the doctor nodded and went back to work Smith looked down at you " are you going to open it?" you held the envelop tightly and looked up at him " You've been with me for 4 months taking care of me while Ross is only god knows where so I think you're right, I should just forget about him" before you could say anything else Smith was hugging kissing you " Im going to be the father and husband I can be" Smith got down on one knee and took your hand his face was almost the same color as his shirt " i-if you'll have me that is" you sniffled and nodded " of course I will Smith I love you so much."

Smith stood up and placed his hand on your stomach " our baby is going to be perfect " you smiled and kissed his nose " yes it will be" Smith helped you into the car and smiled the whole way home, you were staying with him and Trott for a little while until Smith could find a place for the both of you. Trott was like a mother hen guarding you and making sure no one hurt you not even Smith,once the two of you got home Trott smiled " so did you find out who the father is" before Smith could speak you quickly answered him " Smiths the father and w-were going to get married" Trott was a little surprised about the last part " oh the two of you are getting married that's great." Smith kissed the top of your head and smiled " Trott I know I haven't been the nicest person but I really do love (Y/N) and I want your blessing for me and your sister" Trott looked between the two of you and sighed " (Y/N) if he makes you happy and treats you right then you have my blessing but I swear to god I will kill you Smith if you hurt her" Smith laughed " dont worry mate I wouldn't dream of it" Smith was giddy and excited the rest of the day he couldn't wait to tell the Yogs about him and (Y/N), after Smith kissed you good bye that morning him and Trott drove to work together. Trott went inside letting Smith grab his bag after heading upstairs to the kitchen he ran into a pissed off Trott who was being held back by Lewis,Smith stepped past them to see Ross sitting at the table looking tired and sick he didnt know what to say or do he just stood there.

Ross was the last person Smith wanted to see especially since he ran off after (Y/N) announced she was pregnant now he knew why Trott was pissed, he stood there for a moment until Turps grabbed his shoulder " Ross was just telling everyone about him and (Y/N) are having a baby." Smiths eye twitched " no she's not having his baby its mine and were getting married so you can do fuck yourself Ross" Ross stood up and glared at Smith " I want to see the DNA test right now!" Smith growled " I said fuck off " Ross shoved Smith backwards Smith grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against a counter it took Duncan and Martyn to separate the pair. After they had everyone calmed down Ross pulled away " Im going to talk to her" Smith grabbed his arm tightly " if you go near her ill kill you" the pair stared at each other for a few moments before yanking each other away again Ross quickly left them.

Ohhh~~~~ another chapter! whats going to happen next guys! Thanks for the votes I know lots of people loved this stories so I wanted to hurry up and post it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love to read your comments and suggestions so please tell me what you guys want to see and what changes I should make stay awesome guys!!!

You looked between the two men and gripped the paper tightly in your hands Smith took a step towards you " it's ok (y/n) just tell us what it says" you looked at the paper again " I'm sorry Alex but Ross is the father." You could see Smith's heart his the floor as he stared at his feet " I had a feeling it would be his but I still stand by my word I love you and I'll always be here for you" Smith kissed your cheek and pulled you into his chest you nuzzled into his and took a deep breath and running his fingers through your hair before pulling away " I-I'm gonna go upstairs" you watched Smith walk upstairs leaving you alone with Ross. "(y/n) I want to be in our baby's life I can be a great father and husband" Ross kissed your forehead " but I need to go."

You walked Ross to the door " ill call you sometime Ross and let you know what's going on" you softly closed the door before going upstairs to talk to Smith you found him in your shared bedroom having a drink " Smith are you ok?" Smith looked up at you and took another sip " yeah I'm fine" you sat down next to him " I want to know what you're thinking about" Smith shook his head before breaking out in sobs " I-I wanted this to be our baby OUR family but no Ross had to come and fuck it up" You hug Smith tightly " shh its ok Smith this is still our family and I still love you very much" he cried into your shoulder and pulled you tightly into his chest " lets get married tomorrow w-we can go to a small chapel what do you say?" you looked at him " Smith are you sure about this" he nodded " of course I am! I love you so much (y/n)" you smiled " ok lets do it."

Smith smiled and got up quickly packing your cloths " ill call Lewis and tell him I'm gonna spend the day with you" he put the now full suitcase down and laid down beside you he placed his hand on your stomach " what should we name it?" you giggled " I don't know Smith we don't even know the gender yet" he shrugged " so we can still talk about it how about if its a boy we name him James" you ran your fingers through his hair " ok and if its a girl we will call her Courtney" Smith smiled " fine I guess that works" you gently tugged his hair " why what's wrong with that name?" Smith laughed " do you know the French meaning of that name" you shook your head " no what is it?" he looked up at you " it means short nose" you rolled your eyes " oh hush its a good name" he sat up and kissed your cheek " its been a hard day get some rest " you cuddled up to his side " ok goodnight" he held you tightly until you were finally asleep.

Smith slowly got up and put on his coat before heading out to his car he unlocked his phone and dialed Ross he answered after a few rings " Smith?" he sighed " I want to talk to you Ross its important face to face not over the phone" Ross was silent for a few minutes " o-ok ill text you my address ill see you in a few minutes" Ross hung up and quickly sent Smith the address it didn't take long for him to get there. Ross opened the door and let him in they stood there awkwardly for a minute before Smith hugged him " Ross I'm so sorry for being such a dick iv missed you and so has Chris I want our friendship back" Ross returned the hug and sighed " iv missed you guys too iv been so bored with out you two." Smith let him go " how did we get this bad" Ross laughed " women Smith they make us do some crazy things" Ross went silent and looked at the floor " I still love her you know" Smith nodded " I know you do at first it was just us fooling around and now you're going to be a dad" Ross grabbed Smiths arm " hey Smith don't be like that I'm sure the baby will love you even if I'm the real dad." Smith shrugged " Ross I don't know if I can do this I-I'm thinking about leaving and not coming back " woah Smith no you cant do that (y/n) needs you we can make this work I promise" Smith shook his head " we were going to get married tomorrow but all I did was pack my cloths so if I did leave I could just go."

Ross sat Smith down on the sofa " Smith listen to me we can both do this you know we could share" Smith looked at Ross and smiled " iv never been good at sharing my toys mate" Ross punched him in the arm " shut up that's what got us into this mess in the first place" Smith laughed and sat back " what do you mean by share?" Ross shrugged " we would have to talk to (y/n) about it but we can all be together sure one of us cant legally marry her but we can all three raise the baby having two dads and a mom isn't that bad" Smith scoffed " no but it sure is confusing" Ross smiled " look we can all talk about this tomorrow just call me and bring (y/n) over and we can sit down and talk about it" Smith nodded " ok well I have to leave before she wakes up and see's I'm gone ill see you tomorrow Ross" he nodded and waved goodbye as Smith left before heading to bed for some sleep " man tomorrow is gonna be a doozy."


End file.
